Now is the time
by Bella Alice Rose
Summary: *SEQUEL TO WHAT IS HAPPENING* HAVE TO READ FIRST TO UNDERSTAND. All has worked out. Bella and Jasper is getting their wedding. But what happens when Jake finds out, and Charlie dies. and who is out to get Bella this time?


AN well sorry it was taking so long…but ya here is the sequal..

"oh can I please plan the wedding?" Alice begged, getting on her knees. I looked at my fiancé, "Jasper what do you think?" I asked looking up through my lashes.

He sighed "fine. BUT we have to approve of everything, okay?"

"YES! YES! YES!" She squealed, jumping up and down clapping her hands together. "come one Bella we have to go now!" she yelled, pulling me from my love.

"fine" I sighed out.

I was pulled to her car along with Rosalie and we went to Volterra's best flower shop. As we stopped the car Alice said "so when, and where, do you want the wedding to be?"

"uhm.. well it's January now…well I've always wanted an April wedding…and Jasper and I were talking one day about if we ever want to get married we want it on a beach…." I mumbled.

"we can do that now let's go!" the little pixie jumped out of the car and showed us in.

"Julia!" Alice squealed.

"Alice! My darling come here! It has been too long! Air kiss!" squealed the woman…well she was a veggie vamp so she had the golden eyes, and very beautiful, she had jagged cut red hair and a bubbly personality.

"so what bring you here?" Julia asked.

"well my best friend is getting married, and we need the flower arrangements."

"well when is the wedding and what type of flowers do you have in mind?" she asked straightening a flower arrangement on a shelf.

"well the wedding is in April and Bella, what did you have in mind?"

"well… I don't really know but I want the theme colors to be red and white… maybe another accent color…"

"oh Bella that would be beautiful! What about red and white roses and calla lilies." Alice said turning to Rose and I.

"I think it would be beautiful!" I gushed. Rose nodded in agreement.

"ok then Alice and I will talk later about the amount and that is good." Julia said jotting down something on her notepad.

"Now for the dress!" Alice squealed. We ran into the car and went to Alexander's Bridal gowns.

"Alice, Rosalie, darlings it HAS been too long!" squealed a man in his mid twenties dressed in designer clothing, with dirty blond hair combed back, and the veggie vamp eyes. I guess Alice knows EVERYONE in the fashion business… "Oh have you met my mate, Damon?" the man said, wrapping his arm around another man about the same age as he, with the veggie vamp eyes, and spiked Black hair. (AN I couldn't resist myself I wanted a gay vampire lol)

"Oh Marque, you really have got your self a good one." Alice gushed, Rose nodded.

"Well, not that I am not excited to see you, but what brings you here?"

"Well, remember Jasper, well it didn't work out and I have found my true soul mate, and well Bella here, my new sister, is Jasper's actual soul mate, and they are getting married soon and we need a dress."

"Oh Hello Bella, your in good hands we will find you the perfect dress." he said noticing me for the first time. He said, shaking my hand. "so what do you have in mind?"

"well.." I said " the colors are red and white…"

"well we have plenty, come on in the back room and I will show you some examples." he ushered us into a simple room with a few chairs, a mirror and a platform to stand on when you try on the dress. "I will be back in a moment" he said and left the room.

"I can't control myself because I don't know how,And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!Give them all that they can drink and it will never be give them blood, blood, a glass because there's going to be a flood!"

I got my phone out of my pocket. Jasper had texted me. "miss you Darling. How's it going? -cowboy"

Alice busted out laughing. "what?" I asked defensively.

"Blood by My Chemical Romance? Seriously?" she asked still giggling.

I looked down, blushing. "well, I thought it fit Jasper.."

Rose and Alice just rolled their eyes and laughed a little bit more. And I responded to his text.

"Miss you too baby. It's going good, getting ready to try on dresses. Alice knows EVERYONE it is so funny. Including a gay vampire! ~Vampire girl"

"I'm back, and I have some beautiful dresses" said Marque, walking into the door, closing it behind him. "here is the first one, go try it on and come back and show us." he said handing me a dress and shoving me into a dressing room. I slid the dress on and walked out onto the plat form and they all gasped.

The dress was white and the trop trim was red along with the bottom. It was tight at the bust and then flowed away from the body at the bottom. It was beautiful.

" I think this is the one." Alice finally said. Rosalie agreed.

"It is beautiful…. I love it." I finally managed to say.

" I agree." said Marque. "so is this the one?"

"yes." I simply said

"okay so when do you need it by?"

"April, we are unsure of the exact day, but once we know I will call you." Alice said . "so now we have to find the Brides maid dresses…" I looked at her.. I had enough shopping for today.

"…tomorrow.." I smiled at my pixie sister

Ok so how do u like it?


End file.
